1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a speaker and more particularly, to a voice coil mounting structure used in a speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to conventional speaker fabrication methods, a voice coil is made by: winding a coil on one end of a reel and then adhering the reel to a cylindrical holder at the paper cone. During operation of the speaker, the voice coil is vibrated. This vibration action causes the voice coil to loose after a long time of use. When the voice coil of a speaker starts to loose, the quality of the performance of the speaker is obstructed. A badly loosen status of the voice coil may cause the speaker unable to function normally. Further, because the voice coil is directly sleeved onto the cylindrical holder at the speaker and then adhered thereto. It installation procedure is complicated, wasting much installation time.